


Friends

by Moviemuncher



Series: Expendables One Shots [3]
Category: The Expendables
Genre: Cute Galgo, Gen, Tiny bit of Angst, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galgo hasn't had any friends these past few years, so forgive him if he's a little put out at being in a large group of friends and only having two, possibly three, friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed it, tell me what to improve if I didn't. I don't know unless you tell me.

Galgo watched his newfound friends with something of dismay, knowing it was just the two of them. Three, if you counted Tool. 

Doc was patiently sat next to him, he'd just finished a long rant about how he was honoured to be an Expendable. 

Barney was sat in the back of the large room, looking brooding, the darknes in his eyes was scary. Tool had a similar look until Caesar trudged past and hit him lightly. 

"Doc, you are my friend, yes?" He asked quietly. He looked at the pale floor as he heard Doc shift to face him better. 

"I am your friend, Galgo. Why?" He could hear the puzzled tone in his voice and felt a little relieved at the genuine feel of the other mans words.

"I don't think that the other's like me so much. Mr Ross does, I know, he listens like you do. So does his friend Tool. The others do not. I like them so I try to talk to them but they don't want to hear." Galgo said, thinking how pathetic he must sound. Doc, surprisingly, just lay an arm over his shoulders and bumped their sides together. 

"They just don't understand yet. They will, they do like you." Doc reassured though Galgo was unconvinced. But he felt a little better, he was definitely Doc's friend. 

"By the way Galgo, it's Barney, not Mr Ross. Just Barney." Doc added, only slightly ruining the moment.

"Of course. And thank you, you are a good friend." Galgo grabbed one of Doc's large hands and gave it a tight squeeze. Doc smiled at him.


End file.
